


The Trouble with Tufts

by marguerite_26



Series: Pornathon 2011 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Crack, Embarrassment, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Other, Sexual Humour, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is that?” Arthur sat, narrowing his eyes at the tiny creature in Merlin’s hand.<br/>Merlin raised his palm to show off the living, breathing ball of fuzz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Tufts

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to **snegurochka_lee** for your brilliant advice.
> 
> Note on warnings: I had to mark this non-con as neither Arthur nor Merlin consent to the 'attentions' these little fury creatures give them. Also sounding tag is used due to urethral penetration, though there are no sounds involved.

“What is _that_?” Arthur sat, narrowing his eyes at the tiny creature in Merlin’s hand.

Merlin raised his palm to show off the living, breathing ball of fuzz. 

“I call it a tuft. Suits it.” He ran a finger over the white fur and a soft trill echoed through the cave. Merlin’s heart warmed, delighted at the sound. “He hopped onto my boot and was about to crawl into the hem of my breeches when I caught him.” 

“A _tuft_?” Arthur sighed, resting his back against the cave wall. “We’ll rest here a bit. It looks empty.” He motioned towards the tunnel he’d just investigated. “But I’d like to be back in Camelot by nightfall.” 

Merlin nodded, not taking his eyes off the tuft. It was no bigger than a child’s fist and weighed almost nothing. The downy fur covered its entire body; he could see no eyes, no mouth, but there was the tickle of two small feet as it moved around his palm. He lifted it to his face to get a better look; a thin tongue snuck out and licked the tip of Merlin’s nose.

Arthur snorted. “It’s tasting you.”

Merlin scowled and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. 

“Look there’s another.”

A second ball of fur came skittering in from one of the cracks in the stone. It head-butted Arthur’s boot with a barely audible ‘meep.’ 

Merlin saw a smile tug at Arthur’s lips. “You think they’re adorable, don’t you?” Merlin bumped Arthur’s shoulder, eyes crinkled with mirth. 

“Shut up, Merlin.” Arthur looked down at his hand, nose wrinkled. “It licked me.” 

“Meep,” went the tuft. 

Merlin felt a nudge at his feet and looked down to see two climbing onto his boots. 

_“Meep.”_

There were four more by Arthur.

“Friendly,” said Merlin. 

A dozen or more had gathered around them, bumping into each other and into his legs and boots.

“They’re a bit dim, aren’t they?” Arthur removed one that had started climbing up his tunic. 

“Hmm, must be. They seem to like you.” 

_“Meep.”_

Instead of the shove Merlin expected, Arthur cursed. 

“One’s crawling up my leg. The cheeky bugger got inside my breeches.” Arthur grabbed his calf where a lump moved beneath the cloth. 

Giggles bubbled up Merlin’s chest; Arthur’s cheeks went pink as the lump slipped past his hands and raced up his thigh. Merlin’s laughter choked off as he felt the tickle at his ankle. Feather-light feet and soft fur moved alarmingly quickly up his leg. 

Beside him, Arthur squeaked. “Friendly, eh, Merlin? The blasted thing is inside my smallclothes.” Arthur stood, face flushed, and started pulling at his laces.

“Shit.” There were at least four moving inside Merlin’s breeches now. One had made it all the way up, and he gasped as he felt fur graze his balls. 

_“Meep.”_

Merlin jumped to his feet and tugged at the knot in his breeches. Two creatures were nuzzling at his groin, making it difficult to think. They bumped and jostled for position around his hardening cock, either driven by scent or heat – who knew what, but they were incredibly _focused_.

_“Meep.”_

Arthur’s breeches were open, a tuft sitting at the tip of his stiff cock. 

“I can’t get it off,” Arthur gasped, breathless, pulling on the creature whose fur covered the entire head of his cock. “It’s – fuck!”

Merlin felt a tuft climbing up his cock. His laces undid themselves instantly; he was too overwhelmed to care that Arthur might notice magic. By the time he pulled out his cock, the tuft was already positioned at the tip. Merlin took a second to realise what he was feeling; the creatures’ tongue was burrowing into his slit, somehow locking himself there with a twist of its tongue. 

The _meeps_ grew to a crescendo. Then, in unison, the tufts began to purr. 

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s arm, keeping them both upright as the tufts vibrated under their balls, around their cocks, and _inside_. Arthur stared at him, face pinched as the tongue buried deeper with stroking, tickling licks. Helpless against inevitable, heat coiled in Merlin’s groin. 

Their orgasms ripped from their bodies, and the tufts jumped to the floor, scrambling to lap at the spattered come. 

They watched on, mortified. A heartbeat later they were running, yanking their breeches closed and not looking back. As they stumbled out of the cave, Arthur wiped his brow. “We’ll never speak of this again.”

Merlin’s eyes widened in horror. “Not in this lifetime.”

**Author's Note:**

> [original Livejournal post](http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/576463.html)


End file.
